King Axoloc
Overview Great King Axoloc is a hostile guardian created by the ancient spirits and the Lake Xochimilco itself to destroy anything that is polluting the Lake and killing his siblings, the axolotls. His anger was calmed down thanks to a young girl and her reed flute. In his forehead, Great King Axoloc has a gem called Eye of the Lake or Ojo del Lago, which can be used to see what´s going on inside and outside the Lake Xochimilco. Origin The Lake Xochimilco has been polluted nowdays thanks to Urbanization in Mexico City and polluted water. And Thanks to that, many axolotls were dying, and now they are an endangered species. As a result, the Ancient Spirits of Tenochtitlan go outrageous and decided to create a guardian monster and gave him the task to punish the greed, ignorance and the lack of respect that Mexicans nowdays are showing to their land. And the Great King Axoloc (also known as Salamandro by many people who have seen this monster) was born. After his creation, Great King Axoloc began to absorb all the pollution that was damaging the Lake Xochimilco inside his body and turned it in poison to use his special ability, the Toxic Grudge; then he devoured all the invader animal species that were feeding on his siblings, the axolotls. And began to kill all the tourists and the people that were living near Lake Xochimilco. Before he makes more destruction, a young girl called Xochitl, whose ancestors were aztec priests and priestesses, begaun to play a harmonious melody with her reed flute, and for her surprise, Great King Axoloc´s rampage began to appease until he was already calmed down. The monster returned to the Lake and the melody that Xochitl played was known since then as the Lullaby of the Lake or Arrullo del Lago. After that event, Nobody dare to approach to the Lake Xochimilco. After a few months, all Mexico entered in red alarm because a kaiju was arriving to Mexican coasts. And Great King Axoloc woke up to face this menace that is threatening the land of his masters, the Ancient spirits. The Army of the Lake These are the Minion Axolotls (a.k.a Salamandrones), they are unleashed from the Great King Axoloc´s mouth when he perform his ability Army Of the Lake. These car-sized monstruous axolotls attack and devour humans or little monsters like wild dogs or like hungry lions when in land and they attack like piranhas and sharks when in water. When they attack Kaijus, the minion axolotls climb in their bodies and they adhere to them thanks to a sticky goo they secrete from their feet and claws, then they bury their nails and sharp teeth to drain vital energy from their master´s enemy. If they feel threatened by their prey, they will explode like living bombs thanks to a volatile substance inside their bodies. To perform this ability, Great King Axoloc needs a big amount of energy. Energy System Since Great King Axoloc was created by the Anger of the Ancient Spirits of Tenochtitlan, he gains more power and health when he goes furious. When he gets angry, the process of turning the pollution he absorbed into deadly poison becomes more faster, as well as his cellular regeneration to heal more faster his injuries and lost limbs, and the process of turning his water supply into energy. Making humans to suffer by their cruel actions, attacking any threatening kaiju till death, defending his siblings the axolotls, his home and the land of his masters is what drives him to fight. Ranged Combat Great Axoloc King can turn the water supply inside his body into energy and fire a powerful stream of glowing water energy from his mouth, called Wrath of Tlaloc. He also has a sac inside his body which he uses to accumulate all the pollution from the lake he absorbed to create deadly poison to fire giant dark-purple toxic globes that can cause terrible pain and damage in his enemies, and can turn humans into piles of bones within seconds. His ultimate attack, the Army of the Lake, consists in releasing from his mouth car-sized monstrous Axolotls that will attack his enemies slowing them and absorbing their energy, if these abominations feel threatened, they will explode like living bombs. Melee Attack Unlike his siblings the axolotls, Great King Axoloc posseses larger arms, sharp teeth and feet that help him and a powerful and massive tail to perform melee-ranged attacks like kicks, punches, painful bites and tail swipes strong enough to crash bones. Since he has a quickly cellular regeneration that helps him to heal injuries and to restore any limb he loses in combat, Great King Axoloc feels that he can get closer to his enemies and attack them. Great King Axolotl can also shoot water bullets from his mouth at a short-range which can cause low to mid -damage at his enemy. In case of humans, these water bullets can decapitate them or tear apart flesh from them. Great King Axolotl is a destruction machine that will make his enemies feel the anger of his siblings and masters and won´t stop attacking until his enemies are death. Grappling In the moment Great King Axoloc grapples his enemy, He buries his claws in his enemy´s body and lifts his opponent over his head, then Great King Axoloc shoots his water bullets to his opponent and finally he throws him/her to the air with a violent force. Weakness Since Great King Axoloc is an amphibian monster and his body is always wet thanks to the water supply inside his body, He is very vulnerable to Electric based-Attacks. To perform his ability the Toxic Grudge, Great King Axoloc needs to absorb more pollution to create more poison. When he performs his ability the Army Of the Lake, Great King Axoloc needs a big amount of energy to unleash his minion Axolotls from his mouth and stay inmobile while doing this, and in that moment he is vulnerable when there are more than one enemy. Due to the fact that he posseses a faster cellular regeneration, sometimes he is too confident and sometimes he doesn´t think that his enemy could be more powerful than him, forcing him to stay in a distance in events like that and depend on his beam and projectile attacks. Personality Great King Axoloc is a noble kaiju, but when he sees someone (human or kaiju) profaning the territory of his creators and masters, his home the Lake Xochimilco, and hurting any animal (specially his siblings the axolotls) then he enters in a frenzy state. He doesn´t trust humans, only in his little ufriend Xochitl. In battle, sometimes he is too confident and to aggressive. Gallery *King Axoloc/Gallery Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Pink Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:SPN3